A New Life
by ToxicRomance
Summary: Post Hogwarts. An unexpected ex-lover lands on Hermoine's doorstep. Will old flames be rekindled? Or will it end just like the last time? DMHG Please Read and Review!


Hermoine Granger sat on her comfortable couch infront of the warmth of her hearth. She loved her flat on the outskirts of London. She had worked so hard for the life that she now lived. After she graduated she studied to be an Auror under Tonks for four years. Then she worked for 6 years and retired early at the age of 27. She had acquired quite alot of money that could secure her future for a long time. First she bought her two story, 5 bedroom, 4 bath flat, and a couple of acres for her horses. She now understood why the Malfoy's loved their money so much. Hermoine slowly started dozing off to sleep to the patter of rain on her window sill. Her eyes getting heavier by the second. She finally drifted off to sleep on top of the comfy decorative pillows on the couch.   
As she slept the rain started pouring harder, and the thunder got louder. She quickly awoke to a loud thump on her door. She looked at the clock to see that it was 1 a.m. The fire of the hearth was slowly extinguishing themselves and the house was now cold. She dismissed the thump on the door because she only heard it once and thought that it was just thunder. After folding the throw that she was under and straigtening out the pillows on the couch, she noticed that the blinds to the magnificent french doors that led out to the back patio were open. Hermoine knew that no one could see through the windows but it just made her feel more safe with them closed, after all she was an Auror and alot of Dark Wizards were after her. As she was fixing to go and fix herself a midnight snack she passed infront of her front door. Thats when she heard another thump. This time it was louder and it made the door shake. Wand in hand, Hermoine slowly opened the door and who she saw shocked her.  
No one other than the famous Draco Malfoy. He leaned up against the door hands gripping his side.   
"Wha-" Hermoine was cut off by Draco fainting into her arms. She caught him just before he hit the ground. He might've been the most foulest human that could ever walk the Earth but she still was a kind person. She levitated him to the downstairs guest bedroom and removed his clothes so that he was left in nothing but his boxers. Once his clothes were removed she noticed a rather large gash on his side and more minore gashes on his well defined abdomen. As she was dressing his wounds he would flinch now and then but fall back peacefully to sleep. When his wounds were covered Hermoine pulled the covers over him and settled in on the small loveseat on the opposite side of the room by the bathroom door. She covered herself up with an extra blanket from the closet and finally fell asleep around 4.   
Hermoine's eyes fluttered open by the tickling of the sun on her lids. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and saw that it was around 6 a.m. Stretching in place, she recalled the events from the night before and looked over to the bed to the peacefully sleeping Draco. Rolling her eyes she walked to the armoire(sp?) and selected a few of Harry's comfy clothes that he used to walk around the house in, for Draco. Placing them on the footboard of the bed, Hermoine made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Hermoine looked out the window over the kitchen sink and let the image of the Sun slowly peeking out from the horizon gently kiss the prarie grass, soak in. Her horses were just coming out of the stall for their morning run. The foal jumped gleefully around its mother and father, hinting for them to play with her. Hermoine smiled at this picture and envied the horse family for being care-free and their lives being so easy and happy.   
Heating up the skillet and placing a pan on the opposite side of the stove, Hermoine got to cooking breakfast. She went to the fridge first to get all of her cold ingredients, eggs, milk, butter, sausage, bacon, etc. Placing the items on the counter she went to the pantry and got all of her dry ingredients, biscuit mix, waffle mix, coffee beans, and bread. She bewitched all of the ingredients and they suddenly got to making themselves. Smiling, Hermoine grinds the coffee beans in the grinder and placing them in the coffee maker. After a while the comforting and warm aroma of coffee filled the house. Unintentionally tickling the nose of one, Draco Malfoy. Draco took a deep breath taking in the great aroma, and opened his eyes. As his vision was blurred at first, the room started coming into focus. He sqinted a bit to the bright colors on the wall and the light coming in through the window. Slowly, Draco sat up, wincing a bit at the pain in his side, and noticed the clothes on the footboard. His memory of the night before was faded and he didn't know where he was. Looking towards the door he saw the figure of a lady in the kitchen. Her shirt was two times too big that it hung off of one shoulder and you could'nt even see the shorts that she was wearing. She ran a hand through her curly auburn hair and took a sip of the cup that she was holding with the other hand. Draco couldn't help but be curious on who it was. Slowly he got up and noticed that he was in nothing but his boxers. The smell of breakfast was filling his nostrils and he noticed how hungry he actually was. Putting on the windpants and t-shirt, Draco let out a foul word that caught Hermoine's attention.  
"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but I won't stand for that kind of language in my house," she said walking through the door inside his room. He knew the voice but couldn't put a finger on who it was coming from. He looked at the young girl and was immediately taken by her honey eyes that twinkled in the sunlight.   
"Breakfast is in 10 minutes and I expect you to be on time," she said turning around walking back to the kitchen and flipping her hair on her way. Now he knew who it was. Hermoine Granger. He couldn't get it out of his head about how much she has changed since Hogwarts. She was beautiful. Her hair in smooth curls, her body now full and curvy, her face was flawless, and her eyes were just breathtaking. He freshened up in the bathroom noticing the messy couch.

"She must've slept there lastnight," he thought to himself. When he was done he went into the kitchen and sat down at the table set for two. There was a miniature feast in the middle of the table that reminded him alot like the breakfast at Hogwarts. There was an assortment of food. Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, Waffles, Pancakes, Biscuits, Toast, French Toast, Breakfast Tacos, Donuts, Crossants, Orange Juice, Milk, etc., etc. His mouth was wide and his stomach yearned for the food. Hermoine walked in from the den and sat down across from him.   
"Looks good, huh?" Hermoine said to him. He nodded in agreement and started helping himself to the waffles. Hermoine also started to serve herself. They ate quietly for about one hour. Hermoine didn't eat much, she mostly just watched Draco through her peripheral vision.  
Once both of them were done Hermoine got up and started clearing the table while Draco just sat there watching her intently.   
"So what happened lastnight Malfoy?" She asked while stacking the dishes in the sink.   
"Honestly Granger, why do I have to explain anything to you?" He said, arching his eyebrow.   
"Honestly Malfoy," she said mockingly, "I am the one helping you heal, who else would've cooked for you like this? I doubt that pig Parkinson would she's too busy on the corner."   
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of my _fiancee_ like that, Granger." he said, his tone getting serious.  
"You don't love her," Hermoine told him while putting the dishes away in the cabinets, "Have you already forgotten our Hogwarts years?"   
"You were just some quick screw," Draco said sneering, "And besides Pansy fullfills my sexual needs better than you ever did."  
"Ha! Yeah right, you know that's a lie and I want you to admit it right now," she replied haughtily walking around the counter to where he was sitting.   
"And what if I don't?" He said smirking.   
"It's okay if you don't right now, but you will Mr. Malfoy." She said winking at him and walking towards the bedroom, "Oh you will.." Draco knew that what he had said was a lie. He wasn't going to marry Pansy. He called off the wedding 7 months ago. All he wanted was to be with the girl he truly loved. But the girl he truly loved was so out of reach. He gave up on his thoughts and followed Hermoine to the bedroom.   
The bedsheets were on the floor and Hermoine was digging in the closet for clean ones.   
"What are you doing Granger?" He asked looking at the heap on the ground. She looked back through the closet, shook her head, and went back to looking.  
As he was walking towards the bed fixing to lay on the bare matress, Hermoine came out with clean sheets and comforter.  
"Don't you dare lay on that mattress." She said sternly. Making the bed with the clean linens, she took the dirty ones to a room behind the kitchen. By the time she got back Draco had already made his way to the bed and now was fast asleep. She sighed and decided to leave him alone since he needed his rest.


End file.
